1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a lens barrel.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-152145) discloses a high-performance zoom lens system having a blur correcting function of optically correcting an image blur caused by camera shake, vibrations, or the like, and a camera using the zoom lens system. The zoom lens system includes a first lens group having a negative power, a second lens group having a positive power, a third lens group having a negative power, and a fourth lens group having a positive power arranged in this order from an object side to an image side. In zooming from a wide-angle end to a telescopic end during picking up an image, at least the second lens group and the third lens group are moved along an optical axis to change magnification. The fourth lens group or a sub lens group that is a part of the fourth lens group is moved in a direction perpendicular to the optical axis.